


Yours

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Michael, Dominance, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Lucifer, Submission, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a few hours every week, Lucifer is Michael's - completely, fully, and wholly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Lucifer stumbles through the door half-drunk on anticipation and burning with arousal. He’d been hard ever since the moment his brother had wrapped a gentle hand around his wrist and said, “Today,” on their way out the door, and the pent-up arousal is making him feel heady and far too large for his skin.

 

His lover isn’t waiting for him, which Michael _knows_ Lucifer hates, so Lucifer takes it for the challenge it is, washes up, strips, and starts to prepare for the scene by himself. He takes their toy box out of their walk-in closet and sets it down upon the hip-high dresser at the foot of their bed, then kneels, presenting, on the floor between their bed and the tastefully positioned St. Andrew’s Cross at one end of their bedroom. The position is hell on his knees, but he holds it nevertheless in anticipation of Michael’s return.

 

***

 

The pain in his knees has faded to a dull ache by the time he hears the front door swing open on the other side of the house, and he’s floating in a comfortable haze halfway between subspace and his usual mind frame. His cock is hard and pressing insistently against his stomach, but he’s been good for Michael and has kept his hands firmly behind his back for however long he’s been in this position awaiting his brother’s arrival. He’d lost track of time after the first fifteen minutes, but he privately allows himself to admit that it had felt like _hours_ even though it was in all likelihood less than forty-five minutes because Michael had once promised never to keep him waiting for more than an hour and hadn’t once broken that vow.

 

He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees Michael in the doorway, and his Master smiles back with the kind of approving nod that Lucifer has come to live for. “Miss me?” Michael asks, a hint of playfulness coloring his words.

 

“Always, Master,” Lucifer replies automatically. Usually, he’d rather bite his tongue off than admit to missing Michael, but he’s fallen far enough into the mindset of being Michael’s that he can’t even begin to think of denying it.

 

Michael crosses the threshold in one broad stride and Lucifer can see him inspecting the toy box from the corner of his eye, but he can’t tell what his mate is laying across their bed. “I can see you got out the toys. Thank you.” Michael spends a few more moments preparing the tools of this particular trade before making his way over to Lucifer and running gentle, soothing fingers through his hair. Lucifer leans into the touch almost against his will and Michael makes a non-committal sound. “You’re always such a good boy for me, Lu. Setting everything up and waiting here for almost an hour.” Michael lets out a happy sigh. “Do you remember your safewords?”

 

Lucifer hums his assent. “Smoke for slow down; fire for stop.”

 

“Good boy. Now, what do you want today?” Michael moves away to inspect the cuffs on the St. Andrew’s Cross.

 

“Whatever you want, Master,” Lucifer replies obediently.

 

“I didn’t ask what I wanted, Luce. I asked you what you want. I need to know how far I can take you today.” Suddenly, Michael is standing behind him once more, slender fingers resting on his shoulders. “So let me ask you again. What do you want?”

 

Lucifer chokes back a growl at the question. “Permission to speak freely?”

 

“Granted.”

 

Lucifer takes a deep, shaky breath and raises his head to meet Michael’s eyes in the floor-length bedroom mirror. “I want you to ravish me. I want you to spread me out and fuck me so hard I’ll feel it for days. I want you to make me cry and beg and scream. I want you to tie me up and blindfold me and plug me and put a sound in my cock and not let me come until I’m desperate for it. I want you to take my breath away. I want you to own me.” He pauses. “Please.”

 

The other grins like a wolf and Lucifer can see the transition from Michael to Master. “Then brace yourself, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide where this story is going! Leave a comment about a kink you'd like to see or a scene you think needs to be added and I will see what I can do. ;-)


End file.
